


Exit wounds

by Shari (ShariDeschain)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Porn, Biting, Drunk Sex, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Italiano | Italian
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-07-12 11:12:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7100776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShariDeschain/pseuds/Shari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Lydia/Scott; post 3B]<br/>"È così che piaceva a lei?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exit wounds

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il p0rn fest #8, prompt Lydia Martin/Scott McCall, Ricordando Allison.

La rabbia va e viene, come il dolore.

Succede un po' ovunque, qualunque cosa lei stia facendo. Mentre studia da sola in biblioteca, senza nessuno che le chieda i suoi appunti. Durante la fila in mensa, quando si gira per commentare lo strano colorito della carne e si trova di fianco una sconosciuta. Quando tira fuori dall'armadio una camicetta o una gonna che una volta le ha prestato. Fitte all'altezza dello stomaco, come dopo una lunga corsa. Vuoti fra un'azione e l'altra, come spazi fra le righe. ( _Ti avevo qui accanto solo un attimo fa, e ora non so più dove sei. C'eri, e ora non ci sarai mai più. E io devo continuare da sola.)_

La rabbia è meglio del dolore. Il dolore non può essere sfogato su qualcuno, puoi solo piangerlo fino a non avere più lacrime, urlarlo fino a non avere più voce. La rabbia, invece...

Non succede sempre. 

Spesso, quando è con loro, è felice. C'è sempre qualcosa a cui pensare: un compito a sorpresa, un pericolo in avvicinamento, qualche strana profezia, la scelta del college e di una vita futura. E poi non fanno mai il suo nome. Danzano intorno all'argomento come ballerini professionisti, o come sopravvissuti alle prime armi. Nessun " _ricordi quella volta che"_  tra di loro. Omettere per non soffrire.

Vuole bene a Kira ed è felice per Scott. Davvero. 

Non succede sempre.

Ma a volte li guarda. 

Mano nella mano. Baci a fior di labbra. Risate contro il collo. Dita che disegnano ghirigori sulla pelle.

Li guarda, e la rabbia le brucia dentro come bile calda.

_È morta tra le tue braccia. È morta dicendo di amarti. Come osi essere felice. Come osi stringere qualcun altro._

Ma lui potrebbe farle le stesse domande. Ci sono stati dei 'qualcun altro' anche per lei. Altre labbra, altri baci, altre mani. Altri minuti e ore e giorni trascorsi sotto le lenzuola, a scambiarsi carezze per cacciare via il lutto, a regalare e regalarsi orgasmi per sentirsi viva, per costringersi a smetterla di contare i morti.

Rabbia. 

Avrebbe potuto avere le zanne, e non le sarebbe importato. Degli artigli pitturati con lo smalto Chanel sarebbero stati perfino carini da vedere. Il pelo sarebbe stata probabilmente la parte più indigesta, ma avrebbe fatto l'abitudine anche a quello. Invece no. Niente trasformazioni, per lei. Niente strane dinamiche da branco. Niente superpoteri. Solo lacrime e lamenti, per le banshee. Solo quello strano legame col mondo dei morti.

_Se almeno potessi sentire la tua voce._

Ma il silenzio è ancora il suono più forte.

"Tutto bene?"

Stiles le sorride, distraendola dai suoi pensieri.

"Tutto bene."

Sorridere. Sistemarsi una ciocca di capelli. Informarsi sull'ultima minaccia in corso, chi vuole ucciderli ultimamente, e perché. Fingere che non importi. Ormai quasi non ricorda più il funerale di Allison. 

  


*

  


Succede solo una volta.

La colpa è da dividere in quattro: sua, di Scott, del profumo di Allison e dell'alcool.

Una vocina petulante - che prima somigliava a quella di sua madre e che ora ha decisamente assunto i modi di dire di Stiles - le ricorda che usare quel profumo è una forma di autolesionismo personale tutta sua, e che quindi le percentuali della colpa andrebbero regolate un po' meglio. D'altronde è stato Scott il primo ad intaccare la riserva segreta di Melissa. La giuria decreta cinquanta e cinquanta.

Il primo mese senza di lei. Il primo mese a far finta di essere ancora interi, ancora perfettamente funzionanti.

Una bottiglia, due bicchieri, il profumo di Allison nell'aria. Stupidaggine annunciata.

Non si spogliano nemmeno, se non per il minimo necessario. Scott fa saltare i bottoni della sua camicetta e lei gli slaccia la cintura e i primi bottoni dei jeans. La minigonna le si arriccia intorno alla vita quando, con un volteggio leggero, gli monta a cavalcioni sui fianchi, e le autoreggenti si impigliano nelle dita di lui quando le fa scivolare le mutandine di pizzo lungo le cosce. Il rumore di uno strappo secco non turba nessuno dei due.

Le labbra di Scott si chiudono sul suo capezzolo mentre i suoi polpastrelli le accarezzano la piega umida e pulsante tra le gambe. Lydia affonda le mani nei suoi capelli, attirandoselo ancora più vicino. Vorrebbe dirgli  _"fai finta che io sia lei"_ , ma probabilmente è proprio quello che Scott sta già facendo. Forse è per questo che non si è curato di accendere le luci della stanza quando il pomeriggio ha iniziato a scivolare nel tramonto prima, e nella sera poi. E forse è per questo che lei ha deciso di usare quel profumo pur sapendo che Scott se ne sarebbe accorto immediatamente. La mezzaluna fuori dalla finestra le ricorda il sorriso che lo Stregatto rivolge ad Alice prima di sparire. Siamo tutti pazzi qui dentro. 

Chissà quante volte Allison ha dormito in questo letto, pensa. Forse anche lui conserva il suo profumo tra le lenzuola.

La lingua di Scott le accarezza il collo, poi i suoi denti si chiudono attorno al lobo dell'orecchio. Stringe appena, senza farle male, anche se a Lydia il dolore non sarebbe dispiaciuto granché. Geme piano, insoddisfatta, e lui capisce subito. La morde ancora, un po' meno gentilmente, prima il collo, poi una spalla, infine i seni, lasciandole scie umide di saliva su tutto il corpo, ed intanto lei pensa a quale fard dovrà usare per nascondere i segni rossi il giorno dopo.

"È così che piaceva a lei?", domanda all'improvviso, gli occhi socchiusi, il respiro pesante.

Scott si blocca subito e lentamente alza lo sguardo fino ad incontrare il suo. Nel buio i suoi occhi sembrano completamente neri, vuoti di qualsiasi emozione. Potrebbe finire in quel momento, così velocemente com'è iniziato. Ma anche lui ha bisogno di parlarne, anche lui deve smettere di far finta che non faccia ancora così dannatamente male, di tanto in tanto. Non possono farne un tabù e non ha senso fingere che stiano scopando per qualsiasi altro motivo se non quello di ricordare Allison, ritrovarla l'uno sulla pelle dell'altra, tentare di replicare carezze e baci e gesti di affetto che lei, una volta, una vita fa, ha dispensato ad entrambi.

"Sì", risponde solo.

E Lydia lo bacia, un bacio tutto labbra e lingua e denti, un bacio pieno di affetto perché lui capisce, lui solo può capire, con lui può condividere sia il dolore che la rabbia.

Senza smettere di baciarla, Scott le avvolge un braccio intorno alla vita e la solleva, adagiandola sul letto senza sforzo, poi lascia che lei lo afferri per i risvolti della camicia per tirarselo addosso, e spinge più in basso i jeans nel montarle sopra. Continua a baciarla mentre le dita di lei si chiudono intorno al suo sesso già eretto e lo massaggiano piano, quasi con gentilezza, fino a farlo gemere d'urgenza.

"Il primo cassetto alla tua destra." 

Lydia non ha bisogno di chiedere nulla. Allunga un braccio all'indietro, quasi alla cieca, e a tastoni apre il cassetto e cerca tra le varie cianfrusaglie fino a trovarsi sotto le dita la scatola di preservativi. Lui l'aiuta a scartarlo, lei ad indossarlo, e subito dopo lo guida dentro di sé. Le spinte sono veloci, quasi brutali ( _è così che piaceva a lei?_ ) e Lydia si morde le labbra, affondando le unghie laccate di rosso nei muscoli tesi delle braccia di Scott.

A parte qualche gemito soffocato e i loro respiri concitati, tra di loro c'è solo silenzio. Nessun nome sussurrato, non ce n'è bisogno. Sanno di essere in tre in quel letto.

Lydia chiude gli occhi. Questa volta non funziona, e qualche secondo di piacere non basta a fermare le lacrime. Anche Scott sta singhiozzando. 

Mai più, decidono entrambi in quel momento. Non succederà mai più.

"Non sarà così per sempre", mormora lei, dopo qualche minuto, senza sapere chi dei due stia cercando davvero di consolare.

"Forse sì", risponde Scott, scivolando al suo fianco.

Lydia non risponde ma si alza dal letto, riabbottona la camicetta, tira giù la gonna. Le calze sono da buttare, ma poco importa. Si volta indietro solo quando ha ormai raggiunto la maniglia della porta chiusa, ma Scott si è già coperto il volto con un braccio. Se ne va senza aggiungere altro, a piedi scalzi, fingendo che non importi.

_(Non sarà così per sempre)_

_(Forse sì)_

__

  



End file.
